


You and I

by thelordofstarsanddreams



Series: A Tale of Modern Times [7]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Business Trip, Cheating, F/M, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelordofstarsanddreams/pseuds/thelordofstarsanddreams
Summary: It had been a dangerous game from the very beginning. 
Ten years ago, Azriel had joined the newspaper as nothing more than a caption writer on the bottom rung of an ever-expanding ladder, since then he’d worked hard, day and night until eventually he was a Senior most reporter at the paper, respected and well known, with more headlining stories than any other at the paper. 
Azriel was a hard worker, a loyal employee and he was also having an affair with the boss’ fiancé.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from tumblr that I found to be very inspiring and it’s kicked me out of my writer block. The business background is sort of inspired by my watching of good girls revolt, so enjoy!

It had been a dangerous game from the very beginning. 

Ten years ago, Azriel had joined the newspaper as nothing more than a caption writer on the bottom rung of an ever-expanding ladder, since then he’d worked hard, day and night until eventually he was a Senior most reporter at the paper, respected and well known, with more headlining stories than any other at the paper. 

Azriel was a hard worker, a loyal employee and he was also having an affair with the boss’ fiancé. 

It was almost two years ago when Morrigan had joined the magazine shortly before her engagement to Eris. It was just a researcher’s post, something to keep her busy while she was preened to become the trophy wife to a man she didn’t want to marry in the first place. It was her parents who had scouted out Eris as an eligible husband and had pushed the pair together. The man had money, power and a good family name, everything her parents wanted, even if it meant condemning their daughter to a life she despised. 

The job had been an escape. Researching was interesting. And it gave her an outlet beyond sitting at home and attending the same days of shopping and lunches with her mother. Though part of Mor knew that the job at the paper was just another way for Eris to keep an eye on her. 

Yet despite Morrigan being engaged to their editor-in-chief, there wasn’t a person in the office who wasn’t swept up by everything that Mor was. Always dressed in the best, most expensive clothes, hair done to perfection, with not a dot of make-up out of place. Plus, she was smart, witty and completely charismatic. Anyone could easily be charmed by her. 

And Azriel was. 

It had been three months into Morrigan’s had joined the paper when his own regular researcher left, and she’d first taken the vacancy. It had been an in depth enough story. Accusations of police brutality at a local protest with conflicting accounts. They’d worked late, traveled to get statements, interviewed various witnesses together. Despite having barely any conversation before their working together, it seemed like they had known each other for months. They glued as partner in writing and reporting. Morrigan knew how to settled witnesses to get the most from an interview, and he was happy to take the notes of every word that was spoken. 

That story made the headline. 

After that, Eris made sure they were almost always paired together. It was good to have Morrigan making herself useful and Azriel was one of his most trusted reporters, so who better to look after her? 

That had been the man’s biggest mistake. 

Sexual tension had fizzled between them from the moment they'd first say hunched over his paper covered desk, sending ideas back and forth to one another. 

A month later into their new found partnership, they'd stayed until the office was empty, working on their next big story. Barely ten minutes after Eris had left, leaving the keys with them to lock up, Azriel had Morrigan spread out on that same desk, his head between her legs, their paperwork quickly forgotten. 

After that, any time they had together, they spent together. They met in closets and locked offices, they disappeared to conduct interviews with subjects that didn't exist just so they could have a few hours of interrupted peace.

Mor would go home and plan her wedding, attend events and smile at the side of her husband, as the public awaited what was sure to be one of the biggest events of the year. Yet the woman always came back to Az. Always wished for him when it was Eris at her side, his arm heavy around her in their bed. 

What started as sex and chemistry changed. Warped into more, deeper. The feelings she should have for her soon to be husband that she wouldn't ever have.

The conference was a huge opportunity for the paper. A chance to mingle, network, find new contacts, scout possible employees and build bonds. 

The destination was in California, and Eris had a guaranteed place, as did his fiance. It was only natural then that he brought his Senior writer, Azriel and their Senior photographer, Amren. Of course, Azriel knew with a few not to subtle elbows and murmurs that Eris expected the man to focus his attentions on Amren, but giving the photographer was a friend, terrifying and had a preference for women, he knew that wasn't going to happened.

Besides, his interests led elsewhere.

How sordid that Mor and himself would been spending three days in an apartment with her fiance alongside them. And while Azriel intended to keep up his best behavior, he was only human.

Mercifully, Az and Amren were seated together during the flight, though it was difficult not to keep glancing at the elegant blond woman draped next to her fiance, sipping on a glass of champagne. It was...irritating. Watching Eris stroke his fingers across her knee, kiss her cheek, do all the things he desired to do. 

The first day was easier than expect, mostly because it was busy. They went to dinner, attended their welcome seminar and settled down for the evening. The two bedroom apartment, meant that Azriel was sleeping on the generous pull out bed in the living room. 

Despite technically living and working together, Azriel felt like he and Morrigan barely had a moment to speak. The next day was a blur of meetings, seminars, speeches, introductions. Azriel's head was thumping by the time they got back to the apartment after a late dinner and drinks with a select group of clientele.

The man had crawled into bed, trying to ignore the fact that Mor had slicked past him in a dress that was sinfully tight. Eris' hand was perched on her lower back, and he had to resist the urge to snap at the man to get away from Mor. It wasn't his place. That was something he had to keep reminding himself.

It was hard to sleep and Azriel found himself staring at the ceiling, listening to what could only be Eris snoring (or Amren, possibly). A door opened somewhere in the apartment, and there was a pad of soft footsteps that he never would have heard were he not awake and training himself to zone in on the quiet sounds in the building.

The door of the living room sighed open, and Azriel knew who it was without having to speak. The covers around him shifted, and soon enough a warm body was pressing against his own, thin arms slipping around his waist.

“Mor...”

With a soft hush, Morrigan sought his lips out with her own in the darkness, drawing him into what felt like their first kiss in a lifetime. The woman's lips were warm and familiar, and Azriel's fingers tangled within her blond hair. This was dangerous. They'd fooled around before, in place they shouldn't, but her husband was literally a handful of feet away. Through the jarred door, he could see the door of the bedroom Mor had been sharing with him.

“I missed you,” Mor murmured against his lips, he voice a quiet whisper in the darkness which brought a rare smile to his features, one usually reserved just for her.

“I've been right here,” The man hummed, trailing lazy kisses along her jaw, down across her neck, breathing in the scent of her warm skin. 

“You know what I mean,” As always, Morrigan was entirely bold in her actions, trailing her fingers along his chest, across the ridges of his abdomen. Azriel shuddered under her attentions, chewing on the inside of his cheek as her hand slipped beneath the waistband of his pajama pants to take a hold of his cock. A hiss escaped him, and she chuckled, pressing a kiss to his chin as she began to stroke him. He was soft, but that was something she could change, and quickly. 

“We shouldn't...Eris is-”

“Sleeping. And he should stay that way as long as we're quiet.”

This was so stupid. Such a foolish thing to do when his boss was so close, yet Mor's fingers were tight around his cock, easily redirecting his blood flow to his length until she was hard in his hand. 

“You're a damn tease,” Azriel growled, sliding his hand under the loose fabric of her shirt, cupping her breast, teasing his nipple with his rough thumb, savoring the way in which she pressed further into his touch. 

He really had missed this. Missed her. Desperately.

“You love it.”

“You know I do.”

Azriel could practically feel her smile as she eased herself from her panties, tossing them carelessly aside before moving into the circle of the man's arms, straddling his hips. “Being so close you and not being able to touch you has been killing me,” Mor murmured before finding his lips in the darkness, kissing him again, as she traced the expanse of his broad chest, rolling her hips into his. 

“I hate having to watch him around you all the time.”

“Shush...I'm here now. Not with him. With you.”

Yet Mor would go back to him, she would always go back to him. For the sake of herself and her family. They had never discussed it properly, never talked about actually being together and having Mor break her engagement, but now was not the time. Maybe there never would be a right time. 

Those doubtful thoughts were wrenched from his mind as Mor inched his pants down his legs to free him from the fabric. Her nimble fingers curled around the base of his cock, so she could guide him into her, sinking down onto his length, a soft gasp spilling from her parted lips. 

“Fuck, Mor...” The words ripped from him in a low growl, the warmth and tightness of her quickly pulling his every attention to her and only her. 

“Quiet now,” Morrigan's lips curled up in a smirk as she pressed her hand over Azriel's mouth, glancing towards the slither of open door. There didn't seem to be any sign of Eris or that he'd been disturbed and part of her quite enjoyed knowing he was just a heartbeat away. The fiance she felt no love for, barely even liked. A forced engagement thanks to her damned family. Part of her almost wished he'd open the door and see her riding Azriel, this other man who'd come to mean everything to her. 

Keeping her hand covering his mouth, Mor rocked her hips, firm steady movements as Az thrust up to meet each movement. His hands crept under his shirt, bunching the fabric upwards until his fingers, made rough by years of writing and typing and handling papers, cupped her breasts. That was enough to bait a groan from her, and she could feel him smirking against her hand. With her back an almost perfect arch, Azriel's nails raked teasingly over the skin of her breasts, taking her nipple between his thumb and finger, twisting slightly to encourage that same flutter of breath, watching Mor struggle to keep her own noises of pleasure contained.

As Azriel sat upright, Mor's hand fell away from his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily, only breaking away so her shirt could be dragged off over her head. 

Morrigan had to hide her face against his hair, biting down on her tongue as Az's mouth covered her breast in light kisses before he sucked on her nipple, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh, causing her hips to buck impatiently against his. Fingers twisted into his hair, nails grazing his scalp, tugging in slight demand. 

No matter how many times she and Az had done this together, it never stopped being intoxicating. Never did she leave his bed feeling disappointed, other the fact that she had to leave. The nights when she couldn't avoid sleeping with Eris it was...an act. She'd grit her teeth and make the noises he wanted to hear until he was done and would leave her alone. There was no connection, no chemistry that burned between them like it did in that moment with Az.

There was a more erratic movement to her hips and his thrusts, that familiar heat coiling in her stomach and she knew by the soft grunts that Azriel stifled into her skin that he was close too.

Mor pressed her nails into the skin of his shoulders, dragging them down Az's back, leaving angry red trails across his tanned skin. 

When they came, it was together, clinging to one another, trying their best to remain quiet.

They collapsed against the bed, Azriel wrapping his arms around Mor, cradling her against his chest, peppering her forehead with gentle kisses. “I wish you could stay,” He whispered against her hair, reluctant to ever let her leave the circle of his embrace again.

“I wish I could too.”

Azriel held her for as long as he dared, until the night carried on and took her with it. The man hated letting her leave, but he had no other choice in the matter. Eris couldn't catch them together and they'd already taken a big enough risk. So he let her go. 

And when they woke the next morning, sitting down to breakfast with Amren and Eris, it was as if nothing had happened. Nothing had changed.

Both of them had gotten very good at pretending.


End file.
